


Long As You're Here With Me

by deandratb



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: College, F/F, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Syd has a surprise for Elena as their life together enters a new phase.





	Long As You're Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [fandomgirl1032](https://fandomgirl1032.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **rise**
> 
> I need more practice with these two, their voices and working out my headcanons...so if you love them [come send me prompts!](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)

“Rise and shine!”

Syd’s voice broke through Elena’s dreams, eliciting an indecipherable “Urrgnnh” before she pulled the blankets over her face and tried to fall back asleep.

“Nope nope,” her girlfriend declared, tugging the covers back down. “Wake up, Elena. Or I’ll have to eat your breakfast myself.”

“Mmm?”

Elena’s eyes stayed closed, but Syd watched with a grin as her nose wrinkled, sniffing curiously. “You made me breakfast?”

“I did. But if it gets cold I refuse to reheat it. Reheated eggs are not the same.”

“You made me eggs.”

Syd rolled their eyes at the suspicion behind the words. “I know, I know, the  _huevos rancheros_  were kind of a disaster. Neither of us is a master chef yet, but I’m learning. And I know how you like a protein-based breakfast, so I kept it simple this time.”

Yawning, Elena sat up and finally opened her eyes, blinking at the breakfast tray that Syd was holding.

Like her girlfriend said, it was a simple plate of eggs, with cheese and a couple of herbs added. But it was the decoration on the side that made her eyes fill--the blue glass vase they had found at a yard sale held a small bouquet of rainbow-colored daisies.

“Hey, no, this is a happy breakfast!” Syd protested, setting the tray down to reach their hands up to Elena’s face before tears started falling.

“Very happy,” Elena agreed, smiling and blinking harder. “I love it, Syd. I really, really love it.”

“But?”

“No, no buts. It’s perfect. I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to ruin it, you know? I was just the tiniest bit worried, that moving in together would change things between us.”

“We’re always us,” Syd pointed out. “Our relationship survived high school and freshman year of dorm life. Now we get to see each other every day. It’s a good change.”

“It should be that simple. But...well, nothing’s ever been simple for me. Taking this step felt big. And okay, more than a tiny bit scary.”

Nodding, Syd leaned carefully over the tray to kiss her, their hands framing her face. 

“So we moved in,” Elena finished explaining after they pulled apart, “and we were so tired after we set everything up last night that we crashed. And then I woke up to this! You got up early, when you have class too, and you made me eggs, and I don’t know how you snuck those flowers past me but they’re adorable...and I’m not scared anymore. We’re gonna be okay.”

After more than three years together, Syd knew that deep down, Elena always expected to lose people. With her parents’ divorce, her old friend Carmen moving away, the way her dad reacted to her coming out...it made total sense.

All Syd could really do was reassure her they weren’t going anywhere and try to show her they meant it. That morning felt like a success.

“Eat up,” they said, handing the tray over.

Elena lifted a purple daisy to her nose before reaching for a fork. “I am,” she insisted, beaming at Syd and then at their mostly-unpacked bedroom. Their walls were a mix of posters and photos and art prints they had both brought to the new place, a chaotic jumble that made perfect sense when you looked closer.

Elena dug into her surprisingly tasty breakfast, and watched as Syd pulled clothes out of their secondhand dresser.

This giant step still felt like it might change everything, but she wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "I Like Me Better" by Lauv.


End file.
